


Morning Training

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirahara usually wakes up early in the mornings. On one particular morning, though, he finds Tagami in the practice room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Training

**Author's Note:**

> ritalovelymeter requested: Howabouts some Hirahira and Tagami training? 
> 
> Admin Notes: We need some more HiraTaga/TagaHira in the fandom, don’t we? - Admin Saeki

Hirahara found himself waking up super early in the morning meaning it was two hours before the sun could even rise. He yawned and groggily got out of bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom.

The living world would consider this situation a good time to go back to sleep and wake up later. Demons and any other creatures in the underworld on the other hand find it hard to go back to sleep once they woke up but they also find this kind of situation a chance to be productive and start their work early.

Hirahara especially was such a demon who always had energy and always woke up early (sometimes to the surprise of many). After washing up, fixing his bedhead, and getting changed into a t-shirt and track pants, he headed downstairs of the escorts’ home.

It was dark and quiet - as it should be - and Hirahara was careful as to not make too much noise. Doing so resulted in a lot of punches to the face or the stomach and as well as he could handle them, Hirahara never exactly enjoyed getting hit.

The moment his feet touched the first floor, he began to whistle and swung his arms back and forth in large arcs, making his way to the training room which was down the hallway at the next turn.

Hirahara suddenly stopped all movements and sound when he himself heard something. Hirahara didn’t have to strain his ears when he realized it was the strong thumping sound of feet landing on the floor and smacks from someone punching the punching bag. Listening closer, Hirahara also realized who was training just by listening to the lightness of the footsteps and the force of the punches.

Walking to the doorway of the training room, Hirahara confirmed his suspicions. There in the training room, one of the smallest escorts was focusing his hits on a ragged blue punching bag.

“What are you doing this early Tagami?” Hirahara asked as he walked into the room. 

Tagami wiped the sweat dripping down his skin with a towel that was set aside on a bench. He glanced at Hirahara and sighed.

“I slept all day yesterday so I woke up pretty early,” Tagami explained as his eyes shifted to look at the clock hanging above the doorway. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Hirahara shrugged with a smile. “I just woke up and decided to work out a little. 

“Hey, Tagami! Let’s spar a little bit!” he then suggested. Tagami blinked for a moment. If Hirahara knew anything about Tagami, he’d probably rather sleep than join in on training if he didn’t have to. Even so, Hirahara gazed at him with hopeful, jubilant eyes.

“Fine,” Tagami agreed although slightly exasperated. 

“Yay!” Hirahara cheered as he waved his arms into the air. He then paused, his expression and body posture as still as a statue. His right hand felt rather light.

…

“You forgot your shovel upstairs, didn’t you?” Tagami asked.

“I’ll go get it!” Hirahara stated as he rushed out of the room. 

Tagami could hear his companion’s footsteps thumping up the stairs and then a smash to the wall. It sounded like Tanizaki woke up from Hirahara’s excitement.

Tagami sighed and picked up his water bottle from the ground. He felt a little productive today but at the same time, it was going to end up as a bother no matter the situation.


End file.
